The Young and Hopeless
by JBT
Summary: Julia Turner has always been a trouble maker.  She is more of a tomboy and he ungirlyness leads to her demise in Port Royal.  Its really better than it sounds...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of POTC because I was not clever enough to come up with the awesome story. However, anything that is unfamiliar to you is probably mine.

* * *

Julia Turner looked up from the docks of Port Royal. Surprisingly there was no one in sight. She was waiting. She hated to wait. Her twin sister, Elizabeth, called her the most impatient person she had ever met, but Julia didn't care. Truth be told Elizabeth was right, but as the old saying goes patience is a virtue and she was grown enough to admit that it was just one virtue that she didn't have.

Twenty minutes later, a certain Mr Hawkins arrived with a sack in his hands. Julia jumped for joy. It was about time Ian had got there. She'd been waiting for what felt like forty years!

"Ian Hawkins, where the BLOODY HELL have you been for the last hour? I've been waiting for you looking like an idiot!" she screamed at the boy who was about a foot taller than her. It was actually rather amusing to see her yelling at him because he looked like he was old enough to be her father.

"Calm down! I had to ditch Mr Kesler. Do you know how difficult that is?" he calmly replied to the blond headed girl

"Don't you DARE calm down me, Mr Hawkins! And yes, I do know how difficult it is to ditch Mr Kesler and let me tell you; it's much easier than ditching my mother you crumb bum! I went through hell and back to be able to get here! 'Where are you going? Who are you going with? How long will you be gone for?'" Julia said in a voice that mimicked her mother.

"You do realize that you tried to get here so badly because _you're _the one who wants this, right?" he said smugly, knowing that he was right as he held up his satchel that he brought with him. Soon he had poor Miss Turner jumping up and down trying to get the sack that he was holding above his head. After five minutes, however, she stopped. Suddenly the docks seemed like they were back to their normal state. Sailors were pushing barrels down the docks onto the holds of ships practically running over the innocent bystanders including Julia and Ian. Somehow, though, the only person around that wasn't being shoved or doing something else was the high and mighty Commodore Norington, who just so happened to be walking towards the twosome.

"Good day, Mr Hawkins." The commodore said once he reached them. "Is there not a place you're supposed to be at this moment?"

"I beg your pardon?" said Ian as stupid as could be.

"Do you not work for Mr Kesler during the hours of the day?"

"Indeed I do, sire"

"Then I believe that you should be there. On your way."

"Right! Here Julia, don't kill yourself the next time for this. You're much more valuable than this sack. Good day, Commodore."

As soon as Ian left, Julia started to blush. She thought that Ian had just given her a major compliment. However, she forgot that Commodore was still there and screamed when she turned around and saw him. "Come now, Miss Turner, Am I really that scary?" he said in response. When Julia started to open her mouth to answer, however, he went on. "Do _not_ answer that Miss Turner. Anyway, I came here to retrieve you for your mother. I am to escort you home"

"Oh? And may I ask why you were near my mother? Trying to get in with her again? Guess what: SHE'S MARRIED NOW! Get yourself a new girl friend. Oh and by the way I can escort myself home, King Commodore! Good DAY!" Julia practically yelled in his face, surprising a few people standing right next to them. No one told off the commodore that way and then just walked away like she had just done.

"Miss Turner" he said as he started to walk over to her "That was completely uncalled for and I **will be** escorting you home. I must be speaking to your mother and mm. _fa-ther_ about this anyhow. Now, let's go!"

Against Julia's wishes, she was being directed through the swarms of people that had just gathered to see the launch of a ship that had been in port for two weeks now. Soon she found herself being dragged up to the front door of her house and the commodore knocking on the door. When the butler opened it, seeing Julia and the commodore he immediately knew young Miss Turner had gotten herself in trouble again and went to fetch Mrs. Turner.

* * *

Please R&R! Thanks! Hope you liked it!

Jewls


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of POTC because I was not clever enough to create such an awesome story.

* * *

When Elizabeth Turner walked into the parlor of her father's house she was not surprised to see Julia slouching in one of the armchairs and Commodore Norington pacing back and forth. It was a typical occurrence that she was called down to the parlor by her butler when Julia was in trouble with the commodore. 

"Ahh... Elizabeth, you look stunning this fine day." he said with a sincere voice. Surprised by this, Elizabeth looked down at what she was wearing. She actually thought that the dress she was wearing was revolting, but she just smiled and nodded as she motioned for the commodore to sit down as she also took a seat.

"Why thank you, James, and what fate brought you here on this...fine day?" she questioned with a voice that was screaming _'what the bloody hell did you do this time, Julia?' _

"I thought it would suit you to know that your -_daughter_, decided to throw a little tantrum down at the docks this morning." he said saying the word daughter as if he deeply regretted it and was really dying to say your sorry excuse of a daughter, instead.

"It wasn't a tan-" Julia started to say before her mother cut her off.

"Julia Turner, if Commodore Norington said that you threw a tantrum down at the docks today, I have every reason to believe him! And do you know why that is? It's because you told me that you would be at the blacksmith's shop for a few minutes to ask Wi- your father a quick question and then come right back, but here you are being brought home by Commodore AGAIN, an hour later. Now sit up straight before I go over there and make you and do not contradict your elders once more!"

If her mother's mini speech didn't shut Julia up then, Elizabeth's look might have. There was no need for Elizabeth to have given Julia that look, though. Elizabeth scared Julia. If it were any one else, she might have had something to say back to them, but not her mother. Ever since Julia was a child, her mother had scared her, but she wasn't going to let any one know that. How could she live with herself, if everyone knew that the great Julia Turner was scared of her mother?

Of course it wasn't that bad. At least she didn't live sucking up to her mom like her twin sister, Elizabeth, did. Julia sometimes hated Elizabeth. She could be such a goody-two-shoes on most occasions. When Julia ever did anything exciting like taking her father's sword and hiding it from him, Elizabeth would go and tell on her instead of joining in on the fun, just to please their mother. It was sick really.

"I'm terribly sorry about this commodore" Julia heard her mother say after Commodore finished his, what seemed like an, epic. "I can assure that this will not happen again and that Julia will write you an apology as soon as possible. I will see to it that she stays out of your way in the future, I know how it can be sometimes, with all that _work_ you do, Commodore." Elizabeth said, emphasizing the word work, implying that all he ever did was walk around the town all day, but doing absolutely nothing.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. Oh, and there is one other matter I would like to mention to you. Your daughter's apparel seems to be -er, a bit more fitting for a boy, not a girl. It's just not proper, Miss Swann."

"Yes, of course, James. I'll see to it that her clothing become more feminine. In the mean time, I suggest that you become better acquainted with my name, Commodore. You know perfectly well that I have a husband and that I am happily married for sixteen years now."

"Why yes, must have slipped my mind. It won't happen again, Mrs Turner."

"Good! See to it! I believe you know where the door is. I have something to do now."

"YOU!" turned Elizabeth toward Julia. "What is the meaning of all of this? And how many times must I tell you that you are forbidden to wear those wretched clothes?"

Without thinking, Julia responded in a smug voice. "At least once more, Miss Swann, as always."

"How dare you? The devil curse Jack Sparrow, he will!"

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, mum! And the devil already has cursed him, so what's the problem?"

"We are getting off the point. You go and get dressed properly and then come back down here."

"But-"

"GO!"

"Yes ma'am." Julia said quickly, in a voice that actually was not joking. She hated it when her mother yelled, especially at her. But then again, she was the only one her mother ever yelled at. Well except for her father. Poor Will. He always got yelled at by the wrath of Elizabeth Swann Turner.

* * *

A/N: Be kind. Read and Review. Hope you like it so far. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of POTC. (unless you've never heard of something – then it's probably mine. However, the character of Elizabeth (the little one, who will forever be known as Liz from now on) was created by my creepy twin.

* * *

As Julia started to walk up the stairs, she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked up and saw her twin sister Liz wearing what appeared to be very similar to what she was wearing: a pair of breeches and one of their dad's shirt. 

"What are you wearing?" Julia said to her sister as she walked up the remaining stairs.

"Clothes. What's wrong?"

"Did you NOT just hear mum yelling like a lunatic?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know it was at you."

"Yeah well it was. And I'm supposed to go back downstairs after I change." Julia said getting really annoyed. "And why the bloody hell are you dressed like me? Are you like trying to be like me, but in secret or something?"

"No. I just…"

"You just what?"

"I just was thinking of how you said that I was too much of a suck up and you were right, so I wanted to see your idea of fun."

"So you dressed up in dad's clothes? Right!"

"No. I thought we could do something, but now that mum's mad, you should probably get-"

"REALLY! Oh My Gosh! I never thought I would hear that coming from you! Are you feelin' alright?

"Yeah, but now that your in trouble-"

"Liz, you freak, that's half the fun. Mum can just wait. This is important!"

"So what do we do?"

"You want to go somewhere and do something right?"

"Yeah, but what do you usually do?"

"Well Ian, Brian, and I usually annoy the hell out of Norington by just standing around, so we like to break into his mansion and steal one of his wigs and then toss it out into the sea."

"Really? That's your idea of fun?" She said in a nervous voice.

"Do you want to go Elizabeth, the suck up?"

Swallowing, Liz nodded her head "Yup!"

"Then let's go!"

"So How do we get out of here?"

"How do ya think? The window!"

"There are two floors below us!"

"That's the beauty of a trellis. You can go down first"

"How do I get to the trellis?"

"Mmmm… now let me think…you climb out of the window and stand on the sill and then once you get there you jump about five inches to the trellis. Come on, really Liz, how do I get there? Sheesh!"

Slowly Liz walked over to the window and looked down. _'Two stories is really high up'_ she thought _'Ah well, it's the only way Julia will shut up and quit berating me. I'm gonna do this'_ she said to herself determined to do it. She climbed out of the window, her whole body shaking. Why didn't she ever realize that she was afraid of heights? Looking at the trellis that her sister said was only five inches away she thought to herself '_five inches from what? It's more like five yards!'_ Without realizing it she jumped, or maybe she was pushed. Either way, she was falling and everything else was a blur.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review Please. Hope you liked it. Sorry for such a long delay for updating. I was on vacation. I plan on putting the next chapter up later tonight though since I feel bad...this is kind of the shortest chapter, I think...Enjoy!

Jewls


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Tear, tear; unfortunately I do NOT own any of POTC

* * *

Julia laughed as her sister's scream filled the alleyway that she was falling down in. It wasn't that she loved to see Liz terrified, it was just the fact that she took her seriously about the trellis nonsense. In fact, Julia did Liz a favor by pushing her into the hands of her two best friends, Brian and Ian. As soon as Liz was on the ground safely with the aid of Brian and Ian, Julia slid down the drain pipe that was attached to the side of their house right next to the twins' room. 

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Julia said casually

"What the bloody hell were you thinking, JULIA TURNER?" Liz snapped at her sister

"Relax! I knew they were there"

"Yeah, but did you know that they were going to catch me?"

"No, but they did"

"Well what if they didn't"

"Then you'd be dead, but they did so chill out! Hey Brian, How come you weren't at the docks this morning?"

"I was being interrogated by your father. He was furious with me after last week when I left the forge without him knowing. He said some crap about me leaving my duties and that -"

"How could you just push me off the window sill? I could have died!" Liz said, still creeped out by the whole affair.

"Could have, but like I said, you didn't so just put it behind you."

"What happened to the trellis idea, I liked that idea"

With that being said, it was too much for Julia, Ian and Brian to take. They all started laughing hysterically at poor Liz who was standing there still looking incredibly confused as if she still had no idea of what was going on.

"Liz, if you went down the trellis, you would have been in a worse position."

"Why's that? And will you stop laughing, it's very rude!"

"Because, first you would have never been able to reach it being that it's on the other side of the house and second, even if you did, it would have broken because it can hardly support the vines, let alone an Elizabeth Turner!"

"Oh!"

"Oh. So anyway, what were you saying Brian?"

"Oh, I forgot."

"Right, well anyway, who is up to annoying Norington?"

"What" Ian said "Why would we plot with her right here?"

"She said she wants to join us."

"You mean there's hope" Brian added "Hallelujah! There is hope!"

"So there's only one thing we gotta do." Julia said mischieviously

"What's that?" Liz questioned

"Make you one of us. Let the games begin!"

Before Liz could figure anything out, she was inside of a place that was pitch black with three people: one she hated, one she didn't trust, and one that was both.

"Where are we?" Liz said, not to sure that she wanted an answer.

"Never mind" was her sisters' quick response as she grabbed Liz's arm.

Within a matter of seconds Liz felt the wind starting to pick up and the ground started getting mushy and then really hard and jagged. Behind her she thought she heard Brian and Ian trying to pick up something, and from the sound of it, it was very heavy. Soon after Julia's hand left Liz's arm and she stopped dead in her tracks. Not being able to see anything with her sister holding her was bad, but hearing footsteps in front of her running off was worse. _'Don't move, Liz'_ she told herself _'The last thing you want to do is fall into a trap!' _As soon as Liz thought this, however, she found herself falling again, but this time it was way, way down, in a dark scary pit.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Sorry for another short chapter, but be kind R&R. Also tell friends to. All are welcome to review-even flames!(they're always a good laugh to me) and as I always say: the more, the merrier(save for when you're talking about my family-then I say the exact opposite, but that's me being a hypocrite, so what are you gonna do?) I promise next chapter will be longer( I hope)...

Jewls


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own any of POTC

* * *

As Julia heard the scream of Liz falling into the pit, she figured the boys would already have closed the trap. Walking cautiously over the pit, she made it to Brian and Ian safely. Soon Brian had a fire lit and the three were able to see one another.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Ian as he smugly hid the contraption that helped them hurl Liz down.

"What the hell was going through her mind when she decided to follow us? It wasn't like she didn't know we were going in a cave" said Brian

"I don't know, but I never thought we'd actually get to use this pit for other than throwing our junk down." Julia replied.

"So now what are we going to do" Ian questioned

"Well, I figure we can kill an hour in here, before going to get her and then we can make her annoy Norington somehow. She's bound to be willing to do anything to escape the bu-" Julia said, but did not finish because she was interrupted by a loud, awful scream coming from inside the pit.

After ten minutes of straight screaming, it finally seized. The three only had to look at each other to start laughing at the poor girl who was petrified of rotten apples and little creepy maggots in the dark.

"Like I said: she'll do anything to escape the bugs." Julia smiled as she said this. _'Just as long as mum doesn't find out, I'm good'_

"Hey, do you think an hour has gone by, yet?" Brian said anxiously. He wasn't to content about leaving Julia's sister down in some pit with bugs and rotten trash. The truth was he was afraid of Mr Turner, his employer. If it were any other girl down there he wouldn't have minded, but his boss' daughter – now that was a bit extreme.

"Yeah, we should probably go get her, this is a little mean" Julia responded thinking over what her mother would do if she found out they left Liz trapped in a pit for a while.

"Oh man, do we really all have to go get her?" Ian said lazily.

"Nah, hey Brian, would you mind getting her?" Julia said just as lazy as Ian

"No, I'll go. It's not a problem." he responded.

As soon as Brian left, Ian was much more energetic than normal.

"Hey Julia, would you mind passing me that stick from behind you?" he said. When she turned around he stood up and sat down next to her. As she turned back to hand it to him, she dropped it, being startled by Ian being so close.

"Why are you sitting h-" she started, but was cut off by Ian's lips brushing against hers to give her a kiss. When Julia looked at him though, he turned into a broken record of apologies, while he practically ran back to where he was originally sitting.

Just as he sat down Brian and Liz came near them and started looking at the two who looked incredibly pissed at one another. Liz, however, really did not care about how annoyed Julia was at the moment as she was about ready to kill someone. As she opened her mouth in a manner to start yelling at her sister and the boys, something she didn't plan to happen did. Liz started to cry. She was feeling helpless and afraid. She had no idea where she was or what she was doing there. She just wanted her twin to shut up about how she was always sucking up to their parents and to stop teasing her. It was so annoying, and she did not like it.

Immediately forgetting about how weird she was feeling, Julia got up and went to comfort her sister.

"Liz, are you all right?" Julia questioned

"Get the hell away from me!" Liz shouted back at Julia

"Well sorry for trying to help you!"

"Shut up, you b-b-bitch!"

"At least I'm not a little suck up!"

"Shut the fuck up! If I was a suck up, would I be cursing?"

"Saying curses! What, saying fuck and bitch? What one time, right? Oh yes Elizabeth, really that definitely shows that you're not a suck up! How bout saying that to mum or dad? Ever think of that? Huh?"

"Well maybe I will!"

"Oh yes. You would probably, if it is even possible, get into an argument with mum and then be like 'Mum, fuck you!' Oh yes, Elizabeth I could just see you doing that!" Julia said sarcastically.

"Shut-"

"Julia, I think you should stop." said Brian, looking from Liz to Julia and then to Ian.

"Why the hell would I want to stop Brian? She's a fucking idiot!"

"You may want to stop, Miss Turner, because I really do not think your mother would enjoy hearing that you have the filthy mouth of a sailor, especially toward your sister."

"Commodore Norington. What a lovely surprise!"

"Indeed! Let's go. All of you. Right now."

"We are not going anywhere with you, king commodore! We didn't do anything wrong!" said Ian.

"I beg to differ. You will come with me whether I have to drag you in irons or not."

"Oh, but of course. There's only one thing: you'll have to find us first!" said Julia and put out the fire with her foot as they all ran. All of them except Liz of course.

"Do you children think this is a game?" the commodore yelled at their backs, but not one of them answered. "Get over here now!"

"Brian, Ian in here!" Julia said as she entered a crevice. In fact the crevice led to another room sort of place that they had been in before, but from another way.

"Whew! That was close!" Brian said

"I'll say" Julia responded "Come on, let's walk a little farther into this alley, then he'll never be able to find us."

As the three tried to walk deeper, Ian and Julia managed to get themselves standing chest to chest against a wall facing each other. Since Brian was ahead of them he didn't notice Ian kissing Julia on the lips for the second time that day. Making it through the rest of the passageway without a problem, they noticed another pit.

"Wait a minute, isn't this where we put all our treasures when we find a hoard?" Julia said started to look into the pit to see that she was right.

"Now you're starting to sound like Jack! Honestly, find a hoard!" Ian said mockingly

"Is there something wrong with Jack, Ian Hawkins?" she replied

"No, no not at all! Just the fact that he's an outlaw is not too great of one."

"Well, we're not too far behind him, now are we? stated Brian with a smile

Out of nowhere the threesome heard two voices that sounded very strangely like Liz and Norington coming their way.

"Come on, let's get in that pit!" Julia said

"That's a pretty far jump!" said Brian as he scooted himself into it. When he reached the bottom a bunch of coins clanged together and a muffled yelp came from the heap. Ian jumped down next and the same noise was a result. Just as Julia was about to jump she heard Norington coming their way. There was no way that he wouldn't see them if they were just lying on a pit. Once she jumped she thought of an idea.

"Let's cover ourselves with this stuff so he can't see us if he just glances over the pit" she whispered to them already trying to cover herself in the hoard as quietly as she could.

"Good idea!" Brian said as they all began to work. They finished just in time. Julia thought it was pretty good, except she was a little uncomfortable with one thing. Brian and her were practically on top of one another with Brian's lips touching her own.

'Damn! Maybe I am a whore.' She thought to herself 'What's worse is that I enjoyed both of Ian's kisses, but this one is also great' Pulling her mind off of kisses was only due to the commodore's loud and pompous voice.

"Well, well. Look what we have here Elizabeth, I wonder whose foot that could be."

"I don't know Commodore, shall we find out?" Liz said as arrogant as the commodore

"Will you fetch some irons from Gillette? Here is a light, but be careful, don't burn yourself."

"Of course, Commodore"

"Oh, Elizabeth"

"Yes?"

"While you are there I am sure the men wouldn't mind escorting you back home."

"Of course, Commodore." And with that, Liz disappeared into the cave.

"Clearly you brats didn't understand what I said before. Get out here now!"

Silence was the only response to the commodore's angry voice.

"You unpleasant beasts! Come out here and show yourself! I, Commodore Norington, demand, under the power of the Royal Navy, that you reveal yourselves and take your punishment like men!"

Without thinking Julia responded.

"Well as nice as that all seems, Commodore, I really don't think there's any benefit for us if we reveal ourselves. Plus the fact that perhaps we are not all men may be another reason why no one is appearing."

"Julia Turner! Get out here right now before I have your father come out here."

"Ooooo. My father. That really scares me. What's he going to do? Threaten me with a hug?"

"Alright then, your mother. I daresay you'd be so naive to think that she would do nothing."

"Sorry guys. That's where I stop. I'll see you later; that is if I survive" she whispered quietly to Brian and Ian.

"Well? Miss Turner?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, Norington. Relax."

"It's Commodore."

"Right."

"There you are. Get up here, now."

"I'm coming. You got to wait!"

After what seemed like an hour, Julia finally made it up from the pit. Just as the commodore was about to grab her, Liz and Gillette, along with a few other men arrived

"Where are the two boys?" Norington said with an annoyed voice.

"They're gone. We all ran a different way. I have no idea where they went."

"Where are they?"

"I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE!"

"You may want to watch that tone of yours, Miss Turner. And those words aren't the nicest, either. Gillette, men, find the others and put them in irons. Hallaway! You bring young Elizabeth home. Not one word to Miss Swann about her other daughter. Are we clear?"

"It's Mrs TURNER, you bastard!"

"Julia, you will want to behave like a nice little girl. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. Elizabeth, you won't be telling your mother about where Julia is, right?"

"Where will she be, anyway?"

"Exactly. Not a word, darling. Not a single word." The man said in a mischievous voice and then the two were gone, leaving Julia and the commodore all alone.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! JBT 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: not mine!

* * *

When the butler came to answer the door, it was very unfortunate for Liz that her mother was standing right behind him. Lucky for Liz, Gillette was a pretty big guy, so she could easily hide behind him. Once the door was open and the butler realized that Elizabeth was right behind him, he moved away. 

"Sam, may I inquire to the occasion?" Elizabeth asked immediately.

"Certainly, Miss Swann. You see your daughter has decided to-"

"Samuel Gillette, I hardly know what you are speaking about, but I do know that my name is no longer Miss Swann. Do I make myself clear? And you may tell the commodore that until he can come to terms with that fact, I will no longer tolerate him. Now, about my daughter?"

"Which one, Miss Turner?"

"Mrs. Turner, and Julia, I know for a fact that Elizabeth is right upstairs."

As Gillette was about to contradict Elizabeth, Liz kicked the back of his knee cap in order to shut him up. Coming out from behind him, Liz attempted to stand like her sister.

'_If mum thinks I'm still upstairs, then I won't even have to act like I don't know where Julia is.' _

"Julia Elizabeth Turner! You better have a damn well good excuse for being here!"

"Mum! Uhhh."

"That will be all Sam. Good Day!"

"Yes, Mrs Turner. Good day."

Slamming the door shut, the two women found themselves entering the parlor where another maid was dusting. Sighing heavily, Elizabeth sent the maid for a cool, refreshing glass of water while falling into a chair. As Liz was about to do likewise, her mother stopped her.

"How dare you!" Elizabeth practically yelled "Being brought home twice in one day! How dare you!"

"I-"

"Silence! How do you even think of speaking at this moment? That's right! Now. Do you have an explanation to your deplorable behavior?"

"Of course!"

"Go ahead then"

'_Wait! This could be my only chance to really get Julia back. Mmmm.'_

"Well, you see it's all really Elizabeth's fault."

"Don't you DARE blame your sister on this. You have no one to blame but yourself!"

"Well it is her fault. See she called me a whore so I had to go for a walk to clear my head. While I was out on this walk, I ran into Ian. We then decided to go to the docks and then we ran into Commodore Norington. He told us that we were young little miscreants ( that needed to go home. Then _Ian_ grabbed his wig and threw it into the water. So you see, I really can't be blamed for this."

"Julia Turner, I am thirty-four years old. Do you honestly think I would believe that: a, Elizabeth called you a whore and b, this Ian would take the commodore's wig?"

"Yeah."

"Well do you take me for a fool?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"JULIA! Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

"What was the last thing I just said?"

"I don't know!"

"That's enough! We are going to a dinner party tonight and I expect to see you properly dressed within the hour. Tell your sister to get prepared. You will be on your best behavior and if you are not I will personally make sure that you will pay severely. Do I make my self clear, Julia Elizabeth Turner?"

"Crystal."

"GOOD! Get upstairs!"

_'Damn'_

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! There wer 13 hits for the last two chapters I wrote, but not a single reiew!!!! Please give me some feedbackto make this a better story. Thanks 

Julia

Oh, and by the way, I'm looking for a beta reader..anyone interested??


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I was not ingenious enough to think of POTC

* * *

As Liz walked upstairs, she hardly but knew what she was going to do.

'_Mum thinks that I'm upstairs, but she also thinks that I'm Julia. Mmmm. If I get Julia into any more trouble, she'll personally kill me. On the other hand, it would be nice to see her suffer for a little while. Wait a minute! I'll be myself again and when mum asks where Julia has went I'll tell her that Julia went out the window again. Ohhh! Who is so clever? That's right! ME!'_

When Liz finished getting properly dressed, she felt normal again. She no longer looked like a bandit in disguise. She looked like Elizabeth Charlotte Turner. She, of course, was standing straight and walking slowly as she descended the stairs. Thinking back to when Julia and her were little she remembered how Julia was never any good at acting real lady-like. She on the other hand, was always getting rewarded for her proper behavior and what she supposed was her "sucking up."

When her mother saw Liz walking down the stairs, she was pleased

"At least one of my daughters is proper. Where is your sister, love?"

'_This is it, my chance to really get Julia in trouble'_

"I do not know, mother. She climbed out the window after she came up the stairs"

"I beg your pardon. She left?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do nothing. I just do not care anymore. Perhaps your father will choose to do something, but if not, well then she can just be on her own like she wants to be. Oh Elizabeth, I'm sorry, but I have to go right now, I have to finish getting ready."

"Getting ready? But mother, you look stunning right now!"

"Oh, you're so sweet." Elizabeth said leaving Liz alone to ponder her thoughts

'_Damn her! Why does she have to be so easy going toward Julia, you know if it were me, I'd be dead!'_

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth stepped into the parlor looking very pleased about something. She sat down and decided to wait for her husband. She had told him to meet her there. When he finally arrived she glanced him over. Fifteen years, and she still was happy. Looking at Will's deep brown eyes and his dark brown hair, it was something to know that no one else ever went after him. He was gorgeous.

"Mi-lady? You called for me?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" he said mockingly

"WILL! You really have to cut that out. You're starting to make the kids think that that is all right."

"I am disinclined to acquiecse your request." He said in the same tone and widened his eyes, but when Elizabeth looked at him sternly he stopped. "Alright. What was it that you wanted to tell me anyway?"

"Will, I think you should have a seat."

"What? You don't think I'm man enough to hear it standing up?"

"Okay, well, William Turner, I think we're going to have another child."

"You mean you're pregnant? How many months? How long have you known? Do you think it's a boy or a girl? This all makes sense now. Would this be the reason we couldn't... you know, the other night? And why you've gotten three new outfits made in the last two weeks?"

"Yes, that would be the reason."

"So how many months?"

"I think it's been four and a half."

"And you didn't tell me!"

"You didn't ask!"

"Well it's not something you ask someone everyday, Elizabeth. Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"Yes I have. He came the other day."

"Well where was I?"

"The same place you always are - the blacksmith's shop."

"Oh, right. So what do you think it is?"

"It doesn't feel like it did when we had he girls, so I am guessing it's a boy again."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Just you me and a doctor! Oh and the commodore."

"You told the scumbag before you told me? Elizabeth. How could you?"

"Well, it just sort of slipped out. Besides, he is my godfather."

"Well I'll say. And when are we going to tell the young ladies?"

"Tonight, with everyone else."

"This is what this party is for?"

"Yes. Now we really must be going. I can't wait to tell everyone the good news! That is if everyone is there."

"Whatever do you mean, dear?"

"Oh, Will! You're daughter ran off again."

"Elizabeth? I thought she got over her fears of people." he said humorously, though it was not to Elizabeth of course.

"You know perfectly well I meant Julia. Elizabeth would never do such a thing."

"Well, maybe she just needed some fresh air. I'm sure she'll be there."

"Well if she's not, I do not care."

"You don't?"

"No! I won't."

"Hang on. If she can get away with not going then why can't I?"

"William James Turner!"

"Relax! I wouldn't dream of leaving you all alone. Now why won't you care?"

"If she chooses not to attend, then I choose not to be her mother anymore. Will, I need you to stand behind me 100 on this one. She has been impossible since the day she was conceived and I will not tolerate it anymore! She knows about the party, If she's there, we'll go on as if nothing has happened. If she is not, she will not be welcome in the Turner residence any longer."

"But what if we just-"

Will stopped. Elizabeth was already out the door and he knew it was useless to argue. He had seen her act like this only once before and it was when she had disowned her first child, Andrew. Where Andrew was at the moment no one really knew, but no one really cared either. The girls hardly knew about him. They thought he was some distant cousin of a nephew of Jack's. It was better off that way anyhow.

Following Elizabeth and his daughter they left the deceased governor's house, entered a carriage and were on their way to the commodore's house.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Later! JBT 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The very few (or more like a lot) of characters that I am using, along with the setting of this story are, this is hard, not mine. Sadness has enveloped over me because of it.

* * *

While Will, Elizabeth, and Liz were all getting ready, the commodore had his own ideas for Julia and her two friends – when he found them. He knew that it wouldn't take long for Julia to give the whereabouts of her friends after he would start his master plan. He knew she would cave in, in about four seconds after he took it from her. What he didn't know was that she knew the same thing and worked it to her advantage.

"Listen, Commodore Norington. I don't know why you've taken me hostage like this, but I do know that you were planning on taking this lovely little sack that I have right here." She said to a man with a quickly disappearing smile. "However, for what it is worth, I will tell you where Brian and Ian are, but please, don't take my sack."

"Very well, Miss Turner. Where are they?"

"In the cave."

"Yes, well, in case you haven't noticed, it's a very big cave."

"Well you said you wanted to know where they were."

"Alright. Give me the sack, or I'll pry it from your hands myself."

"Nooo."

"Okay, then I want directions - drawn out so that my men can easily find them."

"If you really want them. Paper and quill please."

A few minutes later Julia was completely finished with drawing an extensive map of the caves in Port Royal. Just as the commodore sent out his men, a maid walked in with a medium sized box and handed it to the commodore. Giving her thanks as she walked out of the room, Julia started to look around the huge room. It was pretty bare save for a dressing table and chair. There was also a bed tucked away in the corner that she supposed used to be for guests when the house might have belonged to someone else. Looking closer toward the table she noticed a picture frame with some boy's portrait in it. Thinking of who it could be, she searched her mind. Interrupting her thoughts, the commodore pulled her away.

"Those better have been the right directions, Miss Turner. Now. In the mean time, you shall prepare for the party."

"Party? What party?"

"The one your mother has been telling you about for a week now!"

"Oh right, that party. Well I guess I should go home then, to 'prepare'"

"Nice try, Turner, but you're not going anywhere."

"Well, I've got naught but to wear." She said holding up her filthy clothes that belonged to her father."

"Yes, well you see, you're actually going to please your mother for a change. You will wear this." He said opening the box he was given previously to reveal , even to Julia, a beautiful dress. Right down to the last ruffle, it looked amazing, but incredibly uncomfortable.

"I'm not wearing that!" she said immediately after the beauty warred off.

"Oh yes you will."

"Or what, James?"

"Or the sack will be mine. And it is Commodore, or Commodore Norington to you!"

"This is almost not worth it." She muttered practically to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, _Commodore."_

"Good. Well put it on."

"I'll need some kind of help, you do realize that, right?"

"Very well, Louise will help you."

After the commodore left the room, Louise had Julia strip down to her underwear. But when she saw the state that they were in, she made her take those off too. Louise then gave her these frilly pink ones that were by no means something Julia would ever wear, but considering the circumstances, Julia could not let the commodore have that sack. Julia noticed that while she was changing her undergarments, Louise was looking like she was a bit too interested in Julia's anatomy.

"Could you stop looking at me like that?" Julia said

"Does it make you uncomfortable, Miss Julia?" replied Louise in a heavy accent of an Italian

"Just a little."

"Oh! My apologies, but I was just wondering, miss."

"Yes?" said Julia getting a bit nervous

"Have you started your monthlies yet, miss?"

"WHAT?" she yelled, completely thrown off. She hadn't even had that conversation with her mother OR sister, let alone with a complete stranger.

"Have you-"

"I heard what ya said! That's really none of yer business. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get dressed."

"Oh, yes of course, miss" said Louise and spoke no more except to tell Julia a certain way to do something. Once Louise said that they were almost done, Julia misheard her and started to walk away, cutting off her air supply.

"What're you doing?" Julia shouted at the maid angrily

"I was trying to lace this, miss, but you-"

"I thought you said we were done!"

"I said almost done, miss."

"Oh, right." she said and started to fidget.

"Hold still, miss." came the quick reply

Just then Julia felt Louise's effort of lacing the back of a corset. She could have sworn that her organs inside her body were moving. It was incredibly painful she thought as Louise kept making it tighter. The lace that was already worked up was pressed against her back and could be considered the sole reason of why her lungs weren't working properly. Questioning Louise to see whether or not she was doing it correctly she was told that if she wasn't quiet, she'd have to start the lacing again. The sheer thought of going through the process again shut her up immediately. Thinking back to when she was littler she thought of the story Jack had told her and Liz about how he had met their mother. It was really because of a bloody corset that Commodore lost his woman. One would think that he wouldn't be so eager to get another in one. Sucking in a whole lot of air just as Louise told her to, Julia thought she was going to black out. The prospect of possibly fainting told her she had to remain calm. She couldn't let a bunch of idiots see her faint just as her mother had many years ago.

Not talking really made Julia think. She wondered if Jack's story was really even true. That was all anyone ever kept referring it as anyway – a story. Weren't all stories fake? It was hopeless, she would never really find out. Moving on to another topic she thought about Brian and Ian and wondered if they got caught or if they were still safely hiding. It wasn't that she wanted to betray them, it was just that she knew they would understand if they knew that he was threatening with the sack. They had all agreed while in the cave that if anything should go wrong with the sack's behalf, to do anything they could to have it be safe. There was no way that they could be mad at her for doing just that. As her last thought streamed through her mind, Louise told her that it was safe to talk, bringing Julia back to the pain that awaited her in the tightly bound corset.

Soon after the commodore walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. To see Julia dressed so elegantly in the gown amazed him. He never realized that she was really that beautiful under all the baggy men's clothes that she always wore. It was really something.

'_Just think, James, she still has hair that has to be fixed. Imagine how she'll look after that'_ he said to himself as he complemented her and walked out of the room as another maid who would be styling her hair entered. In a matter of what seemed like minutes, Julia's hair was done up beautifully by the old maid. She was now handed a full length mirror to view herself in. Soon after Louise walked in and did a double take. Could it really be that Miss Julia was so beautiful. She had a wonderful figure to show off in that skin tight corset. It was a wonder who her parents were that she never was dressed properly. Of course she could have always asked Miss Julia, but she was afraid that she might flip out on her again.

"You look lovely, Miss Julia." She said walking out just as the commodore was walking back in with a handsome young fellow that looked as if he could pass for Brian's brother.

"Is that really Julia Turner?" asked the commodore as he clearly was surprised. She looked amazing "Miss Turner, you look beautiful!"

"Julia?" said the man similar to the way Brian said it.

"Yes?" she said confused. She would have said yeah, just that she was petrified that if she did the commodore might tighten the laces on the back of the dress for speaking improperly.

"It's really you? Julia Turner? My god you look amazing!"

"Yes. And who are you?"

"Who do you think? It's me, Brian."

"Brian? Your hair!" but after she said that she knew it was probably a mistake. Ever since she knew Brian he always had something about his hair. It always was long and tied back into a ponytail to perfection. Now it was cropped to a shorter length. It was definitely not long enough to be pulled into a ponytail. Looking up to see what Brian's reaction was she was surprised to see him smile.

"Commodore Norington forced me to cut it. Said it was way too long."

"So you're alright with it?"

"Surprisingly yes. I thought I would die at first, but then I realized that it's now a lot easier. Besides, it was getting a bit too long."

"I'll say."

"Shut up!"

"Sorry"

"So you really do look amazing. Commodore Norington wasn't lying. Wow!"

"Commodore!" said Julia practically blushing. The commodore was a fifty-six year old man. How could he be considering how she looked amazing. That was just sick.

"Well, you do, Miss Turner. Now listen. Tonight, Brian will be your escort. You are to be on your best behavior or the sack will be mine. I swear on pain of death that I shall not open the sack, unless the three of you decide to misbehave. I will have it on my person at all times so that no one else will grab hold of it and I promise to be in one of your eyesight's at all times. Furthermore, any plans to get it back will result in consequences that you wish you'd never even heard of after I would be finished with you. Do I make my self clear?"

"Inescapably." replied Julia, unable to resist the temptation. Seeing the anger in Norington's face just then was priceless. Maybe Jack's story wasn't JUST a story.

"Good! Now let us go downstairs. The guests will be arriving soon."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own POTC.

* * *

Walking downstairs, the commodore, Brian, and Julia heard a knock on the door. Guests must be arriving thought Julia as she noticed the doorman walk over to the door to open it. Seeing that it was her mother, father, and sister, she didn't greet them. For ignoring them, the commodore picked up the sack he had on him and started to jingle it. Right away Julia knew what he meant and greeted the other three Turner's to the commodore's house. She unfortunately was forced to welcome her sister and then her father. When her mother came to the door she started to greet her, but stopped when she noticed Elizabeth staring at her with her mouth hanging open.

"Mum, what is it?"

"Julia? Julia Turner?"

"That's me!"

"You're, you're wearing a corset."

"That I am, too. It is very painful, might I add."

"You like pain?" Will said smugly, but shut up as soon as Elizabeth looked at him. It seemed as though, to Julia, whenever anyone mentioned anything from Jack's story to her mother or to the commodore, they reacted in a very unpleased manner. It proved that the story was, in fact, true, but why they looked so pissed off was something the child could not comprehend.

"Shall I take you to the party room?" bellowed the commodore, interrupting Julia's thoughts.

"Aw well, think some other time, but you'll never figure it out" a voice said to her. When she turned around she saw her dad smiling, but she didn't realize that she stared blankly at him.

"What?" she said confused

"I saw your face when your mother looked at me" he said so only I could hear "They'll deny it, but you know what? They really had something going on between them. Before I came along of course."

"Of course, Dad. No one could resist you!"

"That's right! I'll see you later my dear."

"Goodbye, father." Julia said as she saw him going into the party room to join his wife, who seemed to be looking very plump today. _'Mmmm, must check that out later. Now where did my lovely escort go? He was looking dazzling the last time I saw him.'_ She thought as she set out to find Brian upstairs.

When she walked upstairs, though, she noticed the room she was in before had its door open. Going near it she heard nothing and decided to venture in. Inside nothing had changed that she knew of, except that the dressing screen had been taken out of the room. Just as she was about to leave a piece of paper on the desk caught her eye and she walked over to it. Picking it up to read what was written in someone's, obviously educated, scrawls, she heard two people engaged in a conversation coming her way. Quickly she looked around and saw no other door, except the one she came in through. Not thinking at all, she ran over to the bed, with the note still in hand, and looked under it. No dust seemed to be under it, so she wouldn't soil her beautiful gown that she was forced to wear. Sliding under just in time she noticed that the people had just entered the room and had closed the door behind them.

Judging by the feet of them, there was a lady and a gentleman, who both seemed to be of high class. Trying to position herself a little closer to the edge of the bed to see who it was, she stopped dead in her tracks. She could no longer breathe. Wondering why, she realized that she was still in a corset that she could hardly breathe in when she was standing up straight, let alone when she was under a bed trying to eavesdrop on two people that she shouldn't have been. Reaching back to where the lace was, she pulled one and realized that it was a big mistake. Letting out an involuntary yelp in pain, she tried pulling another one, this time with a little more luck. However, the two voices that were engaged in polite speech were suddenly dead quiet. Unfortunately for Julia, they had heard her cry of pain and were slowly advancing toward the bed. Or at least the man was.

"Where are you going, Samuel?" said a high pitched voice that sounded unfamiliar.

"I heard something." He replied. That voice seemed much too familiar to Julia for her not to recognize it. It was Samuel Gillette. How could she not have known? Just the stockings alone should have given him away.

"Well I didn't. Come on, you said you'd love to shame your _friend_ in his own house. I'm ready." The woman said with an annoyed voice.

Soon Julia figured out what the two were talking about and she wished she hadn't. The two were making love to one another. It was an entirely private thing and Julia wished to be no part of it. The woman seemed to really enjoy messing around with the midshipman known as Samuel Gillette. At first Julia knew that they were just kissing because of the gags that had erupted from the lady, but they moved on. Several minutes later, she saw a dress being thrown from the bed that she was under and two people were on top of. Not to long after a shirt and breeches were following the dress. In a matter of seconds after that undergarments were being lazily tossed aside as the bed started to shake and the 'gags' became louder and louder. It was a wonder that no one had heard them.

Just as Julia thought she was going to vomit because of the actions going on above her the door opened. In came Commodore Norington along with three other men behind him. One appeared to be her dad, another Mr Brown and the other a younger lad, possibly Ian. However, what they did not expect was exactly what they walked in on. Seeing them all take a step back and closing the door, shocked Julia. She thought for sure that the commodore would have said something. But then again, it was an entirely private thing that two people did, certainly not in someone else's house and certainly not when the house that you were in was throwing a party.

After the four had left, the two got off the bed and started to converse again.

"That was brilliant, Samuel. Did you see the look on his face when he opened that door? He looked appalled!" the woman said, clearly satisfied.

"I know." He said just as enthusiastic.

Just as they had finished getting dressed, the commodore, along with three other men, walked back into the room. Few words were said, but enough to let Julia know that the wench that had just had a little intimacy with the midshipman happened to be a woman who the commodore was courting. Without much delay after that, the commodore asked the two to leave his house immediately. No protests were made and the two got up and left the room together.

Once they were gone, Julia could feel the commodore lay down on the bed. She even felt a little sorry for him. Her father soon walked over to the bed with Mr Brown to see if he was alright. When he responded he sounded depressed, but told them to leave him alone. Ian was just about to leave when the commodore stopped him. Getting up he walked over to the door to say something to him.

"You win" Norington started sounding rather depressed "Here is your sack, Mr Hawkins. Do as you'd like." And with that he left Ian standing alone in the room. Just as Ian was about to leave again, Julia sighed. She had survived at least an hour under the bed without giving away her position. As soon as she realized that she had sighed so loudly, though, she knew it was another mistake.

Ian's feet walked over to her and her eyes soon met his.

"You've been here this whole time?" he said sounding pissed off.

Not saying anything, Julia nodded and slid out from under the bed as Ian went over to close the door.

"What the bloody hell were you doing in here?" he said still sounding annoyed.

"I was looking for you and Brian when I saw the door open and then I came in here and found this." She said showing him the piece of paper she had picked up from the desk earlier.

"Well what is it?"

"I have no idea. I never got a chance to read it. Let's see." She said looking down at the paper, starting to read it with Ian:

Fourth of May

Dearest Godfather,

It has come to my attention that I may be a mother again in a few months. I am so thrilled to become an infant's mother again. It brings me joy to think that I will bring yet another child into the world. I even think it's a boy by the way I am carrying him. It seems just as though I am carrying an Andrew all over again. Hopefully he won't come out the same way as Andrew did though. I am just ever so excited, but nervous at the same time. I still have not told my husband or children of my new discovery, but I wish to. However, I do not want to tell them alone. Is it at all possible to have a party with them at any point, along with a few others? It would mean so much to me if you could be there with me when I told them.

Thank you dearly, Elizabeth

After Julia read this, Julia became overjoyed. She was going to have a little brother or sister. No doubt it would be awesome, but who was this Andrew child? And why did her mother say carrying the same way as him? She was the first born child of Elizabeth and she and Liz were the only children of her. Or so she thought. Looking at Ian, he had just finished reading the letter and was as shocked as Julia.

Soon Ian noticed that Julia was looking dazzled and wanted to comfort her. Putting his arm around her, he wanted to know whether or not she was okay and he asked her. When she said she was fine, he believed her, but then she went on.

"Who is this Andrew lad?" she questioned.

"I have no idea." He said honestly.

"And what does she mean by 'again'?"

"Once again, I'm fresh out. Perhaps-" he stopped. Mrs Turner would never have an affair, let alone with the commodore. Just suggesting that might upset Julia and he definitely did not want to do that. He loved her. He would do anything to please her and he would never suggest that her mother was a wench. Besides, he liked Mrs Turner. She was always very nice to him. She would never say that there was something going on with her, if he did not know that it was the truth.

"Perhaps what?" said Julia, curious to know what her friend was about to say.

"Perhaps we should go downstairs and find out." He covered up.

"Alright. Let's go!" she said, but as she was about to get up Ian stopped her. Looking into her eyes, his said something like 'stay with me'.

"What?" she said stupidly. She already knew that he liked her, maybe even loved, but she didn't know how much.

"You looks beautiful." He finally said in a reply.

"Thank you." She said blushing. It wasn't the first time that evening that someone told her that.

Soon after he leaned in to give her a kiss. Not after long, Julia was convinced. She wasn't sure if she loved Ian, but she sure did like him. She hated herself for it too. She could remember when she was little that she told herself that she would never depend on a man for anything, let alone for love. Anyway, she fell into the kiss and started to enjoy it. Ian really knew how to kiss it turned out. Soon there was a knock on the door and the two stopped immediately.

"Who's there?" Ian said annoyed. Clearly he had enjoyed making out with the beautiful Julia.

"May I come in? It is Elizabeth." Thinking that it was Liz, Ian said okay, but as soon as the door opened and Mrs Turner stepped in the room, Ian regretted it.

"Have you seen Ju-" she started, but stopped when she saw her daughter sitting on the bed with the back of her dress undone.

"Have you two been-" she started again when she fell silent. She couldn't bring herself to ask what they had been doing. Just saying it out loud was too harsh. Giving the both of them a long hard stare, Julia finally became conscious of why her mother was looking at her like that.

"Oh, mother! You didn't think that we did anything, do you?" she said innocently.

"As a matter of fact I do! Look at your hair and the back of your dress is undone. You better have a good excuse Miss Julia Elizabeth Turner."

"Oh dear. No mum, we were not doing anything. What happened was I became exhausted and came up here because I knew there was a bed in this room and I decided to lie down for a little while. When I went to lay down, I discovered that I couldn't breathe in this bloody thing you call a dress. I undid the laces a little and fell asleep. Soon after that Ian came in here and woke me up, telling me that my escort was looking for me." Julia said taking a large breath after that.

"Well, you better learn to watch that language of yours so that I don't have to help you. Are we clear, dear? And another thing. The next time you and Ian decide to find yourself in a room together alone, see that the door stays open or there will be much bigger consequences to pay. You are dismissed, Mr Hawkins."

"Sorry, Mrs Turner." He said as he left the room, leaving Julia to deal with Elizabeth all by herself.

In a matter of seconds, Julia's hair was placed in a neat curl on top of her head by her mother. Next her mum took the two laces of her dress and pulled, hard. Julia never felt it this tight before, but she couldn't say anything. She was already not in a good area with her mother and could no longer get away with her snide remarks. As her instincts told her to flinch, she tried to remain steady as her mother pulled even harder and tighter than she had before. Gasping for air, she supposed she deserved it. Her mother sure did give harsh punishments and it was bound to be a lesson she would never forget. The squeezing of a corset could make anyone remember not to do something wrong.

Finally, her mother was finished. Now that Julia's lungs had collapsed, she could possibly make it down to the stairs without killing herself – maybe. Elizabeth promptly left, telling Julia she should soon do the same. Just as she was about to walk out, she remembered the sack. Ian had put it down on the bed when they started to kiss. Running back to see if it was there, she smiled. It was a relief that her mother didn't see it. Picking it up, she was going to bring it with her, but looking around the dress, there was no way she could carry it with her. Placing it under the bed in her previous hiding spot, she left the room thinking that she would just come back later for it. Shutting the door closed she went downstairs and ran into Brian.

The two met up and went into the party room together. When he asked her where she had been, she told him that she and Ian were making out for the last hour and a half. They laughed about it, Brian not knowing that it was somewhat true, and then sat down just as the commodore said that he would like to propose a toast to the Turner's. Traditionally, whenever someone was proposed a toast, that person would go up afterwards and say a few words. The Turners did exactly that.

"Thank you, commodore" started Elizabeth as she took a sip of her wine in a very lady-like fashion. She went on to say how thrilled she was to be here. Then she decided to talk about how she had two wonderful children and that was when Julia and Ian kept looking at each other. They kept thinking about the note that they had found earlier and couldn't stop looking at one another. Once this was noticed by Brian, he became very upset. How could he have known what was going on? All he knew was that Julia and Ian were looking at each other and that he didn't like it very much. After Elizabeth told everyone her news, the room bustled in cheers. How exciting! It was the reason why no one noticed Brian excuse himself from Julia and why no one noticed that he went outside and that Ian had followed.

"You wanna care ta explain yerself?" Brian said angrily at Ian once outside.

"Explain myself about what?" Ian said, knowing that this conversation was focusing on Julia.

"Like where you were before?"

"That is none of your damn business, Brian."

"Why? Because you with her, weren't you?"

"With whom?" he said pretending he had no idea what he was talking about. It just infuriated Brian. He blew up.

"You love her! Don't you, you bloody bastard? The one thing I mighta had a chance at and you ruined it!"

"Yeah, I love her! You'd be stupid out of yer mind ta think I didn't! Yer the one who didn't even seem ta take note that I had already kissed her many a times!"

"Shut the hell up, you little horse's arse!" Brian yelled back. He was about to walk away when he decided to go back and take his anger out on something. That something just so happened to be Ian. Turning back he walked over to Ian and punched him right on the side of his face, allowing his nose to start bleeding.

"What the bloody hell is yer problem? I thought we were friends?" Ian said getting aggravated. Brian had pushed him too far. Since Ian knew that he was a bit taller and stronger than Brian, he decided to take him on. He wiped away the blood that was now pouring down his cheek from his nose. Brian had whacked him hard, but Ian was now almost ready to kill the boy. Taking his right fist he felt it collide with the cheek bone of Brian. That would definitely leave a bruise Brian would be able to remember. Not bad for a lefty Ian thought as he took his left fist now and hit him on the side of his nose, making his nose start to bleed as well.

Brian was not going to let Ian win. He had the adrenaline pumping through him to give him some strength to take on the six foot giant. Taking his right leg he smashed it into a place that shouldn't be hit, making Ian crumble to the ground. What he didn't expect was for Ian to bring him down with him by kicking him in the very same place as he fell. Now they were both down, struggling in pain. Soon Ian stood up. He would have to remember that move again, in case he needed a useful weapon. Deciding he would fight fairly, he waited for Brian to get up again. Once again they were back at throwing insults at one another.

"I hope that when you die, yer dirty, rotten bastard, that you go ta hell!" yelled Brian

"My only regret is that you'll already be there!" said Ian returning the favor.

"Shut up! Yer bastard!" he said, taking a swing and missing due to a distraction coming from the house. Five people had just emerged from the house one being Julia Turner and the other being Commodore Norington, himself.

"Yer the one who's the bastard Brian Gibbs!" he said taking his own shot and coming in contact with his other cheek.

Now the fight wasn't just about Julia. Ian had crossed the line. He was the only person Brian had ever told about his family and now he had opened his big mouth to tell everyone, including the one person he didn't want to find out – Julia. The only thing in Brian's mind, just then was to cause Ian as much pain as possible, but unfortunately for him, Julia had other plans for him. She stood in the middle of them so that they could no longer kill each other without hurting her. Once they calmed down she turned to Brian and quietly led him away into the commodore's house.

Up the stairs and into the room that Julia was now sick of, she sat him on the bed and closed the door. She didn't care about her mother's rule, she just wanted to talk to Brian and she was sure that her mother would be able to understand.

"Your last name is Gibbs?" she said finally, after they just sat in silence in one another's company.

"That it is." He replied glumly.

"How's that? Your dad is Mr. Gibbs?"

"No."

"Then how is your last name Gibbs?" she said getting irritated.

"He has a sister, Theresa Gibbs." He said depressed.

"So then, she's your mum. So who's your dad?"

There was no response. Looking over at Brian, Julia noticed his head was dropping.

"Who's your dad?" she repeated, this time getting a mumble for a response. "Who?"

When he didn't reply again she looked at him. It was not like Brian to be so deathly quiet.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad, it's not like it's Commodore Norington, or anything." She said, but instantly regretted it. Looking at his face she knew it was. She was about to say something, but figured it would be inappropriate. She really didn't know what to say, but her insides were bursting to say something, anything. She couldn't believe that Commodore James Norington had sex, and the product being right here, in front of her.

After the initial shock of finding out that Brian was in fact the commodore's son and that he really did live there, Julia was found downstairs in the commodore's parlor. It was a large room and especially when you were by yourself, but Julia unfortunately would not get to have that pleasure. All she wanted to do was to relax without having to talk to anyone, but her sister had to intervene of course.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked somewhat concerned

"I guess." replied Julia. She wasn't used to her best friends fighting, let alone about her. Liz started to talk for a little while longer to her, but got the message that Julia did not want to talk. She finally departed the room, leaving Julia all alone to rest. She ended up falling asleep on the commodore's love seat and had this incredibly odd dream.

_I was sitting on the edge of Jack's boat. It was nothing like I remembered, for this time he was just ignoring his favorite goddaughter. It wasn't like I was his favorite or anything, though – I was his only. We were working our way to the Island of the Dead, when the call rang out. Andrew, the one in the crow's nest called it. I looked around and saw Daddy bringing Liz downstairs. My mother was no where to be found, but I assumed that she was probably with Anna Maria down below decks with the cannons. I looked over the starboard side and noticed another ship. Looking to see if it was a British ship, I let out a stream of curses in rage. It was another pirate ship, albeit, not from our fleet. I ran to the helm and saw Jack, drunk as a bloody bastard in Tortuga. It was the same way all the time, whenever the possible threat of an enemy aroused, you could count on Jack to be a blasted drunk._

_I ran downstairs and went to the guns. It was unlikely that Anna Maria knew that there was an enemy off the starboard. I saw my suspicions were correct in seeing my mother down there and that Anna Maria was clueless. When I told her about her drunk husband, she looked as if she were about to smack me – hard. I was almost glad my mother was there. We both ran up to the main deck and Anna Maria looked out. It would definitely take all of God's grace to get us through this one. Luckily, we had already had repairs on the ship when we had taken port in a place far south from Port Royal. Seeing Daddy coming back upstairs, I was comforted. Now we could take charge up here, while Anna Maria did what she was best at; the guns._

_The first shots were made as the two ships came side by side one another. It was a sorry excuse, to say so myself, that the _Hurricane_ barely damaged the _Black Pearl_ considering its size compared to ours. The next shots were made and I knew we would be in trouble. One of the cannonballs landed on the masts, tearing down the riggings. It was exactly what was happening in Jack's story, only now it was definitely real. However, the _Black Pearl_ wasn't known as being the most infamous pirate's ship for nothing. Daddy had a few tricks up his sleeve and what he did next I could not describe because it happened so fast. Soon, though, the men from the other crew were yelling and screaming like there was no tomorrow. Dad was on there ship now with direct orders of leaving me in charge until he or Anna Maria came over._

_It seemed like he was the master of some mighty fine sword play and within minutes he had the poor bloody suckers surrendering. Thinking that it was over and that he would come back, I had no idea that Jack had his own thoughts and before I knew it, he too was on the _Hurricane_, acting like the true, drunken pirate that he was. He took all the crew's valuable's and then made all twelve crew members walk the god damn plank, shooting the first mate and hanging the bloody captain first. Not one of them had protested, except maybe the first mate, but then again, that's why he was shot. As if that wasn't enough, it was obvious to me that Jack was intent on sinking the boat, I sighed. I had always grown up being on a ship with dirty rotten cods, but Jack never ceased to amaze me with his ways. Once he blasted a hole that was big enough, he swung back over to the _Black Pearl _and stood proudly in front of me, as my father followed suit. His only flaw was that he was so drunk now that he fell to the deck, just as Anna Maria came up from below with her gunshots being rung in the air._

When Julia woke up, she was sweating. Gathering her surroundings, she remembered the events of what took place that night. She got up and walked into the party room, where only her family, the commodore, Brian, and Ian were sitting. The commodore was busy scolding the two boys, while Liz was getting into trouble herself. She apparently had pretended to be Julia earlier that evening and Will and Elizabeth had found out about it.

Shortly after Julia arriving in the party room, the room fell silent. Not too long after the adults in the room were talking about the baby, while the teenager's had a few words of their own. Brian and Ian had both apologized to one another and were now happily speaking of the baby as well. Catching Julia and Liz's attention, Will and Elizabeth asked the girls what they thought.

The only thing Elizabeth was not ready to answer was the exact question Julia had asked. Seeing the faces of Brian, the commodore, and her parents made her think that she might not have wanted to know the answer to her question at all, but that was not what was going to happen. She thought in her mind how stupid she could have possibly been. How could she even think to say those words out loud? But Julia didn't know that to simple words could make more than half the people in the room rather uncomfortable.

"Who's Andrew?" she had said, but would deeply regret it later.

* * *


End file.
